The Hated Hero
by BurningSaiyan
Summary: Orochimaru not only took interest in the sharingan but also in the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and in the forest of death Naruto learns the truth of his life. AU M for violence and cursing First Fic
1. Chapter 1:The truth

The Hated Hero Chapter 1: The Truth

**A.N. This is my first story so if it sucks tell me why so that I can improve. **

**The Hated Hero summary: Orochimaru not only took interest in the sharingan but also in the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and in the forest of death Naruto learns the truth of his life. AU**

**For jutsus that I create it will only be in English but the canon jutsu will be in both Japanese and English.**

**Now here is the first chapter of the story.**

*In the forest of death*

Naruto POV

All Naruto saw was red the kyuubi had come on out his eyes were red, whiskers deepened and nails elongated. He had kicked that damned snake's ass and yet now here he was being choked by the tongue of that creepy grass nin.

Orochimaru POV

He would have kukukued with delight if he wasn't choking Naruto right now finally the kyuubi was so damn close to being his all he had to do was put the seal which would show sarutobi sensei's lies and would bring his hate of Konoha to life and would be his slave. Now all he needed was Sasuke-kun's eyes and the world was his for the taking. The only thing that could sour this moment was the idea that kimmimaro was in his hideout in rice country slowly dying.

He extended his neck and lifted naruto's jacket and bit his stomach where the seal was, when he had time he would converse with him in the seal.

Naruto POV

Everything hurt, his insides were falling apart there was a burning feeling in his body not just the kyuubi chakra but something dark and yet unlike kyuubi's chakra it was so damn impure like a disease the kyuubi's chakra hurt and was addicting but this was something else it was horrible yet amazing he needed more but that wasn't going to happen. And then it ended he went straight to his mindscape.

"Dammit I need more of that chakra, GIVE ME MORE!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Hello Naruto-kun my name is Orochimaru and I am the one who is the 'creepy grass-nin' who gave you my curse mark. KuKuKu Naruto-kun, you can't have more sadly, but I will tell you something more worthwhile, the truth of Konoha, the village that treats you like shit and you love but the truth is they are all trash, they say you are a hero yet they only try to limit your growth and weaken you do not fall for their lies Naruto-kun. You say you wanted to know who your parents are, yet your jiji said he never knew. The truth is they are Minato Namikaze the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the Red death of Konoha!"

Naruto's jaw dropped and he stammered, "Y-y-y-you m-m-must be LYING!"

"No Naruto-kun this is all the truth. Do you know of the tradition where the jinchuriki was the village's kage's relative so to inspire loyalty in them? Also you have spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, no one in the entire fucking village except for the former 4th hokage had those features, and you have your mother's face. The son of the villages greatest hero treated as if he were the worst trash it is funny really."

At this point Naruto was on the water in his sewer mindscape crying and bawling his eyes out screaming random things in gibberish not understanding anything.

"Ah Naruto-kun the best is still to come. Do you want to know why your _sensei _the _great _Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan No Kakashi, why is it you haven't even fixed your shitty disgrace of a taijutsu or even learned water walking in 6 months and yet he is allowed to put you in the chunin exams. That is because they wanted you to fail, they couldn't have a jinchuriki who was strong without his tenant's chakra, oh no can't have that happening. Sasuke is mentally unstable so after showing his strength in the exams, they would put him into a breeding facility where he would be impregnating women for a few years before they get rid of him or make him a civilian. Sakura would just be some poor civilian who would either start using genjutsu after the exam, if she doesn't die first, or become a medic nin. And finally you, no one trusted you with your power, if a jinchuriki has strength other than their tenant then they are too strong for the village to handle, so they chose to make you weak, poor sensei he honestly wanted to help but was too weak willed to hold back the shinobi council from ruining your lives."

Naruto's tears had dried and now he was clenching his hands so tightly it was drawing blood. The Kyuubi was smiling evilly, he thought to himself, 'Maybe he will actually rip the seal off in his state of mind.'

"Oh yes I nearly forgot your mother was the previous Kyuubi jinchuriki, this is purely speculation, but when a female jinchuriki gives birth the seal is weakened, so probably since the village couldn't control her they chose to extract it into you, your father probably didn't allow this since he was a good man but was too broken, killing a few hundred people in 15 minutes can do that to you, so the Nine-tails went on a rampage and many died and he was forced to seal it into you. Did you know you had a godfather this whole time and he was alive? He was Jiraya of the Sannin your father's sensei. Granted he had a spy network to run but, he could visit you a few days every few months whenever he came to konoha. In the end even he abandoned you. Your sensei was your father's student; he loved your father like a father and vice versa and even he abandoned you. Your mother was from Uzushiogakure the home of the Uzumaki clan who were known for their fuinjutsu skills and because of that they were killed for it, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, funny thing Kiri was their allies, and a few small nations they lasted for a week straight wiping out 2/3 of the enemy forces. Konoha their allies arrived a day too late, and it was only a few days travel, Uzushio sent for help immediately yet Konoha was late. Makes you wonder were they late or was it planned, Konoha already got the jinchuriki they wanted so why help someone who could become a threat? So it seems that even your ancestors were abandoned by -kun it is all true, after the 2nd half of the exam all you need to do is tap in my code with your foot "I am ready" the files will arrive at your home the next day and you will know that I have said no lies. Remember in a world full of lies the truth is the most powerful thing in the world. I have no reason to lie to you for even one lie from me will cause distrust. The truth is for me or the village you will be a weapon, except with me there will be no lies and you will be strong otherwise not just as a weapon. Now you will be allowed to enter my mindscape for a 2 – 3 years mindscape time but only a few days outside, you will read all of the books I have read everything, you can work on your chakra control as well since in the mindscape it actually changes into the real world."

Naruto said quietly through his tears, "So it is all true, can I think about it after the mindscape thing? Can you go now? Thank you Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru would have jumped in the air and fist bumped if he wasn't so worried about his reputation as a creepy scientist pedo. He finally had the Kyuubi all that planning everything it finally worked, 'Take that Sarutobi sensei you just lost a gem.' Then he walked out as the library appeared.

"So it is time to get to reading dattebayo" screamed Naruto, 'Wow I never thought I would say that.'

*1 mindscape year later*

'Wow I was such an idiot before, but damn it's lonely, maybe it is time to speak to my tenant?'

"Oi, Kyuubi-san since we are both prisoners to the same village, how about an alliance, I could use a true friend and you could use someone who doesn't treat you like a mindless beast, so what do you think?

"**Shut up brat, I have had enough lies from trash like you."**

"Well Kyuubi-san you may think I am lying but if you don't want to be friends then I can at least make your time as my tenant more enjoyable so I am going to link our senses together."

"…"**, **Kyuubi was speechless he didn't think that humans were capable of such compassion. Maybe there is hope for him yet.

"Now, I am going to continue to read and will come here to bond with you every few days, see ya."

Kyuubi realized that he wouldn't get any sleep for some time, damn brat. 'Father why did you have to give these bastards jutsu, why they have disgraced all that you had worked for, they deserve nothing.'

*Rest of the time*

Naruto wakes up with Sakura, Sasuke and Iruka-sensei standing over him.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG, ME AND SASUKE-KUN NEARLY DIED, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN GOOD FOR SOMETHING!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up bitch I have had enough shit from this world, if anyone fucks with me for no reason I WILL FUCK THEM UP! Fine, I am not being fair this is probably how trash shows their worry since your obsessing and stalking of Sasuke you obviously don't know that in normal human interaction, you don't act like a total bitch and are supposed to say things like, 'Naruto thank kami you woke up we might have died.' Hey Iruka sensei what are you doing here?"

Everyone was speechless. "…", "…", "…" and then they all said, "Damn." Iruka said, "I came from the scrolls. So why were you knocked out."

"Orochi-chan gave me a hickey but my tenant got rid of it."

"So, teme how are you doing, you like the hickey that Orochimaru gave you, must be screwing with your chakra, huh? Get the Cyclops bastard to seal it or something."

Iruka nearly shit himself, 'O-o-o-o-orochimaru HOLY FUCKING SHIT THEY RAN INTO HIM HOW ARE THEY ALIVE?! NARUTO CALLED OROCHIMARU 'OROCHI-CHAN' MY BRAIN IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE'

"Let's go guys time to so these exams that Naruto fucking Uzumaki is here to kick ass, Dattebayo." Naruto said excitedly.

'So, Kyuubi-san since I know practically no useful offensive jutsu except kage bunshin can I use your chakra?'

"**Sure, but remember whoever it is you need to kick their ass. Can't have you embarrassing me, now can we?"**

'Of course, _oh great and powerful kyuubi-sama, _hell yeah I am going to kick their ass, what do you think I am gonna sit around and do nothing, come on you know me better than that.'

"Hello my cute little genin, how was the forest of death?" said Kakashi not once taking his eyes of his orange little book all the while holding it upside down hoping and praying someone would notice.

Sasuke grunted, "Hn."

Sakura started babbling about the forest and everything that happened then Kakashi said, "Sorry, Sakura did you say something?" She then stomped her feet and went to the area where everyone was.

Naruto just said to Kakashi, "Oh sorry worse than scum sensei did you say something?" with his own little orange book except it said Naruto Pranks 101 that was also upside down.

Kakashi was shocked and amazed at calmly Naruto was mocking him and the barely restrained hate in that voice.

They went to the room and Sarutobi said a few words about how the exams are a substitute of war and how they were here for showing their villages' skills. Then the proctor Hayate Gekkou came and said that there was to be a preliminary before the third exam in order to get the cream of the crop to perform in the exams.

**A.N.: So this is my first story, please tell me what you think, next chapter will probably be the entire preliminary exam, except I won't write the whole thing out but shorten the battles that Naruto doesn't interact in or aren't ones that I liked and will probably have a small flashback of the forest of death after Naruto passed out. The Sakura bashing right now is only there for a little while, remember Naruto hasn't dealt with normal people since being told the truth so he is going to be a bit of an asshole. Please Review, no flames, and constructive criticism please.**


	2. Chapter 2:The PrelimsForest Flashback

The Hated Hero: Chapter 2: The preliminaries

**A.N. Hey guys BS here and here is my next chapter of the Hated Hero. Today it is the preliminaries and the flashback of the forest without Naruto and also the people's reaction to the new Naruto.**

**Warning there is a good amount of cursing and badass Naruto.**

**Reviews and responses:**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: ****Good 1st chapter. Not to long to short look forward to the next chapter.**

**Me: Thanks, My next attempts will be longer and the first chapter is more of a prologue really.**

**Wythra: ****It was a nice first attempt and chapter, but some things could be cleaned up. The part about Orochimaru lending Naruto his mindscape and the knowledge he has attained over the decades. That was messy. 1) was it a shared mind scape, Naruto's, or Orochi's? 2) Years was way too long and unbelievable. Knowledge is the most Naruto could obtain from such a thing unless something else is involved.******

**Then Naruto wakes up and snaps back at Sakura. I would tone it down a bit and have him use more deception. Say something like , "geez Sakura-chan, I nearly died to. I wasn't being Shikamaru, I really got hurt back there" or something to that affect, which should be followed by "By the way ... why is Iruka-sensei here, where are we, and what happened to that creepy grass-nin?"******

**I would also suggest in the next chapter that Naruto does try to verify in some way what he was told. Of course ... he may have forgotten after away for two years. Still, he should show a little initial distrust or something.**

**Me: Yeah I should have probably read it more carefully when checking it, was too excited when I was done writing it, won't happen again. Anyways I did fix what you said and reuploaded it so check it out.**

**Guest: ****You basically gave no explanation for Orochimaru In your knowing about Naruto's parents 'beyond I watched the anime so I'm going to use it...'**

**Me: Maybe I should have given a more thorough explantation, but there is absolutely no one else in Konoha who has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. Also Orochimaru may not have liked the 4****th**** Hokage but he knew he was a honorable man, who would never sacrifice anyone but his own family for Konoha. Also, Orochimaru does have a good amount of Fuinjutsu knowledge and also he would know that Kushina is a jinchuriki and that during birth a seal is weakened, so he could join the both and boom realize that Naruto is his son.**

**Here it is:**

There were21 people in the room all waiting for the exams to start. A boy wearing round glasses with grey hair raised his hand and said, "Proctor-san, I'm out I can't hear anything from my left ear and am way too beat up." He didn't have a mark on him, no sign of being dirty, sweaty or even a little winded, as if nothing had happened during the exams. He continued, "May I stay and watch the matches though?"

"Sure. I was going to say someone would get a bye but I guess everyone has to compete now. So everyone go to the viewing deck and look at the board for the next match. Rules are if you forfeit you lose, if you are unable to continue you lose and I can intervene whenever I see fit. Now let's get this show on the road."

Screen: Sasuke Uchiha vs. (Random leaf-nin on Kabuto's team who is actually a really shitty spy of Orochimaru and really weak.) Yoroi Akado

Sasuke said, "I guess these preliminaries are going to be easy, huh, look at this loser 20 years and still a genin and failed 7 times, pitiful."

Said weak person, "Shut up trash, I guess it is time to finish what your brother started," he said with a smirk.

Sasuke jumped over the railing and the curse mark started to come over him, "DIE TRASH!"

He quickly ran toward Yoroi and threw a cursed-mark enhanced punch, and broke one of Yoroi's ribs, and Yoroi did a few hand signs and his hand started to glow blue and he grabbed Sasuke's arm and….screamed. Everyone, even the jonins had a sweat drop. Yoroi shouted, "What is wrong with your chakra it burns, AHHHHHHHHHH!"

'Fucking idiot, he knows Sasuke-kun has the curse mark and the chakra is toxic for those who don't and yet he still tries to absorb his chakra, why won't Orochimaru-sama let me kill him,' Kabuto thought angrily.

During the confusion Naruto goes to where Kabuto's team is and says, "So Kabuto-san sorry about your teammate too bad you aren't competing, unless you are weaker than him, if so it makes perfect sense." All the while Naruto was quietly tapping away in Orochimaru's code, "I am ready."

Kabuto gave Naruto a quick nod and turned back to the battle while quietly saying, "If you weren't so important to Orochimaru-sama's plans I would kill you for the crap you just said, never call me weaker than my trash teammates again."

Naruto's blood ran cold at the coldness in his voice, it was more frightening than Zabuza because you knew all he would do was kill, but Kabuto would take his time and savor every second of it.

"S-s-s-sorry Kabuto-sama," Naruto quickly replied. He quickly went back to his team's area. During this time the match had been called for Sasuke and the next match with Shino and Zaku Abimi had begun.

*Canon battle*

"Nice job Shino-san, too bad he was stupidly weak you could have actually done well against another better shinobi."

"**Naruto, the redhaired guy with a gourd is definitely a jinchuriki and an unstable one at that, I think it might be my little brother Ichibi no Shukaku," Kyuubi said to Naruto.**

'Could I handle him with your chakra or no?'

"**Nope you need training with my chakra, you could probably handle a tail of my chakra for some time but since you have no practice your body can't handle it, so you would get your ass kicked."**

'Damn, but thanks for the tip Kyuubi.'

"Guys promise me if you go against the sand guy, forfeit, I am not fucking around, he will kill you. Please, forfeit there is always a next time, don't think just forfeit, he will destroy you," Naruto warned the rest of the Konoha 8.

"Naruto, what are you saying he doesn't seem that bad, they might not win but them dying I don't think you are giving our teaching skills enough credit," Asuma replied.

Naruto leaned over to him and said, "Unstable jinchuriki." Asuma's face paled and his blood ran cold and his cigarette fell out of his mouth.

"Everyone listen to me if you deal with him you will die he will crush you and spit you out, under any circumstances you need to quit, no choice just do it," Asuma sternly told everyone.

All the Konoha 8 (except Naruto) was shocked at this point.

"What the fuck is Suna thinking sending someone like him here, is this a fucking act of war, just because this is a simulation doesn't mean you send an unstable one, holy shit," Asuma angrily grumbled.

During this time the Kankuro no sabaku vs. Misumi Tsurugi battle happened (exactly as canon).

Then was the Sakura Haruno vs. Yamanaka Ino battle.

*Exactly as canon up to the point of Ino taking over Sakura*

"Idiot let herself get trapped, she should have realized the hair was a trap, both are horrible kunoichis, they need to get serious or they will die or maybe something even worse," stated Naruto.

Ino-possesed-Sakura rose her hand and said, "Proctor I forfeit." Then she released the jutsu. Sakura had her head dipped in shame as she walked up the stairs.

"Sakura, sorry about being such an ass earlier, after Orochi-chan gave me the hickey I had a horrible time unconscious. I hope you realize that you need to stop playing ninja and get serious. I recommend that drop out of the team and join the medical corps and work on your stamina, then you could be an actual asset of the village or you could ask shit-bag-sensei to ask Kurenai-san for help in genjutsu," Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto, sorry for always being so mean, I guess it is time for me to start doing something and not be so useless, Kakashi-sensei do you know someone who is in the medical corps," asked Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura I know no one but I can pull a few strings to help you out." Then Kakashi leaned over and asked Naruto, "What is your problem I am your damn sensei, I have done nothing wrong to you."

"You know who I am and yet you still abandoned me, you fucking piece of shit I have no respect for you. Now don't fucking talk to me right now and maybe we can talk about your redemption," Naruto replied with venom.

He walked away from them and then walked over to Gaara.

"**Naruto what are you doing, you fool, you will get us both killed, get away from him, goddammit walk away!" Kyuubi screamed at Naruto.**

'Calm down if I can get through your hard skin then I can give a fellow jinchuriki some peace,' Naruto calmly replied.

"Hello sand-nins how do you like Konoha so far and what do you think about the exams so far?" Naruto asked.

"Konoha is fine and the exams are, well… interesting," replied Temari.

"Go away Konoha-nin, Gaara has been staring at you the entire time you will die if you don't leave," Kankuro hastily told Naruto.

"Ah, I have nothing to worry about I will be perfectly fine after all I don't think it is every day one can meet someone who knows the pain they know and the burden they hold, so maybe I can help him out," Naruto replied.

"Mother is intrigued by your blood, Konoha-nin, get past this round and face me or all of your friends will die," Gaara stated.

"No, no one needs to die, you're just jealous I have friends while you are alone in this hell of a world. I know your pain, I could be your friend, someone precious to you and you can finally let go of all that hate within you and become at peace," Naruto calmly replied.

"LIAR, the last person I cared about tried to end my existence; I kill in order to acknowledge my existence, so that it will never be erased," Gaara angrily replied.

"Why do the people in your village hate you and why did this person do this to you," Naruto asked.

"They fear me and the Kazekage ordered him to kill me," told Gaara.

"If you stop killing they may come to acknowledge you and the Kazekage ordered him to kill you, why get angry with this precious person of yours the Kazekage is the root of your problems, get strong eliminate him and protect your village. Since unlike mine your village's hate isn't as deep seated and they haven't wronged you the way mine has done to me," Naruto firmly said.

He then held out his hand and asked, "So what do you say friend?" "Friend? No lies?" "I promise no lies I will be your first friend and brother jinchuriki and you will not be hated and feared by all, you don't need to kill or listen to your mother, I swear on my name NARUTO UZUMAKI, Dattebayo!"

Baki's jaw dropped, 'Shit if Gaara becomes friends with this guy then he might not want to attack. Who does this kid think he is he, giving Gaara the idea of killing the Kazekage,' he thought.

During this time the fight Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi was over with Shikamaru as the winner and the fight of Temari No Sabaku vs. Tenten Higurashi (A.N. I forgot Tenten's last name and chose to put one I had seen in a bunch of fanfiction earlier) was over with Temari as the winner.

*Kiba Izunuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki*

"Sweet I get an easy fight against the dobe, WOO, lets kick some ass Akamaru," Kiba excitedly shouted.

Akamaru yipped in response.

"If you think this will be an easy fight, then think again mother fucker I am not the same idiot I once was, I don't take the shit the world hands to me anymore and you are gonna get shit on today you stupid mutt," Naruto angrily replied as his nails elongated, his whisker marks deepened, and eyes turned red and slitted.

The proctor shouted, "Hajime!"

Kiba ran at Naruto ready to punch him when Naruto stepped to the side and tripped him, as Kiba tripped Naruto threw 3 quick punches in succession. Akamaru took this moment to jump up at Naruto, and then he put his hands in a single hand sign and yelled, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone technique)." The clone grabbed Akamaru and clopped his neck; Akamaru let out a small whimper and fell to the ground. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu," Naruto yelled again, 4 clones spawned and then they went to beat up Kiba. Kiba quickly yelled, "Tsuuga (Passing Fang)." And he quickly spun dispelling all the clones. While Kiba was distracted Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it and yelled, "Kage kunai no Jutsu (Shadow Kunai technique)." The kunai became 50 and then rained down on Kiba, then they transformed into shadow clones (A.N. I know that in kage kunai no jutsu the kunai are simply basic chakra constructs and not clone contructs, but Naruto used a different style of this jutsu) and dog piled him (A.N. no pun intended). Then they dispelled the chakra smoke that came out of them was red and toxic like Kyuubi chakra. As they were about to dispel Naruto took of his jacket and ran behind Kiba and wrapped his jacket around Kiba's face during the confusion of his clones dispelling. As Kiba was choking on the noxious chakra fumes that had been in the jackets, everyone in the stands was amazed at the one sidedness of the fight, the jonin were wondering how he had such good control of the Kyuubi's chakra, everyone who knew him was wondering how he was so strong, Hinata was thinking, 'Finally Naruto-kun will show them all that he is the strongest and can actually achieve his dream,' and Orochimaru was thinking, 'Already through some time in the mindscape his control of the Kyuubi chakra is so much, Sensei you fool you let such a gem slip.' Finally Kiba fell to the ground defeated and the proctor called the match. Naruto quietly jumped up and sat against the wall and huffed.

Kurenai jumped down and asked the medics, "So what is wrong with Kiba is he going to be fine?"

The medic replied, "He has a few broken bones, multiple low-degree face burns, his throat is a bit damaged and we believe his lungs may be a bit damaged, but after 2 weeks he should be out of the hospital and then by the end of the month he should be fine."

Naruto heard this jumped down and went over to Kiba and reabsorbed the Kyuubi chakra Kiba had inhaled. "He should be better now, sorry I overdid it, heh," Naruto said.

Hayate said, "Everyone clear out for the next match."

On the board; Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata.

Kiba wheezed, "Hinata please drop out, it isn't worth it he will stop at nothing to hurt you, *cough* please."

"N-n-n-no Kiba-kun, N-n-n-naruto-kun wouldn't g-g-g-give up and neither will I," she replied with determination.

"Fine, but please give up if you can't fight anymore because he won't stop," he said with his voice filled with despair.

Neji jumped down and said, "It seems fate favors me today Hinata-sama and I can now reveal your weakness to the world, or you could just give up now and do as fate says, because you could never defeat me."

"N-n-n-no Neji-niisan I w-w-w-will not back down, I will be strong like the person I admire the most and I never go back on my word because that is my nindo!"

'What the hell that is also my nindo!? Wait that explains her fainting and blushing and awkwardness around me… SHE LIKES ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH SHIT THAT IS SO FUCKED UP, HER THE FUCKING HYUUGA PRINCESS HAS A CRUSH ON ME THE TRASH OF THIS VILLAGE, OH SHIT THIS IS TOO FUCKING FUNNY,' Naruto thought.

They ran at each other and clashed with their Byakugan activated.

Naruto walked over to Lee and said, "Lee since there is a chance you will face Gaara and won't forfeit like others might then I will tell you about his abilities so that you won't die I tried getting to him but that damn Tanuki will probably fuck with him just as he is getting kinder."

Lee enthusiastically said to Naruto, "Oh my youthful friend, hold on let me get my notepad out and I can learn about the youthful Gaara-san!"

"Gaara is a jinchuriki meaning he has a demon sealed in him, he has the one-tailed biju called the Ichibi, the Ichibi is a sand raccoon, which means that Gaara has control over sand and will probably use it to defend all your blows and probably crushes people unlucky enough to get caught in it, since he reeks of blood. So, Lee how fast do you go?"

"With or without weights?"

"If you have weights you should throw them at him then start attacking while he is distracted."

"Gai-sensei said I should only take of my weights for defending those precious to me."

"Take them off or you won't get past him, don't be stupid just take the damn weights off."

Gai interjected, "Lee listen to Naruto he speaks the truth, anyways the battle will be so much more youthful without your weights."

'Oh thank god he is actually going to listen,' Naruto thought as he turned back to the fight.

"Hinata give up I have closed all your teketsu you will not survive if you continue," Neji said with a swirk.

"NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP, I WILL NOT BACK DOWN AND I WILL WIN," Hinata screamed as she ran at him with a kunai.

Neji said grimly, "So be it," and he shoved his hand were her heart was…only to be stopped by four different Jonin instructors.

"So this is the main house's favoritism again, I guess it was too much to hope for fate to work out the way we would want it to, failures like her should just die for that is their fate," said Neji bitterly.

"Oi, pink-eye, oops I meant white-eye trash get that pole out of your ass and relax, seriously she tries to be polite to you even though this entire time she could have activated the seal and won easily, if she is from the main house she hates branch members, right? Then why did she fight you on fair ground, why didn't she just activate it and shit on you, that's cause fate is total bullshit you stupid shit, we decide our own fate so SHUT UP," Naruto angrily screamed!

"What about me, was it my fate that when I was born I had to have the Kyuubi sealed into me, be hated by the whole village even though I was the only thing keeping them safe, beaten on a weekly basis and my own birthday being a special sort of hell, the academy teachers purposely hurting my education holding me back, I didn't even know why I am so hated and ignored, so I pranked for the attention I craved. I got a jonin sensei that doesn't teach me anything and chose to put us in the exams it is as if he wants us to fail, after the exams they will probably put me in a facility to only train in my biju's power and become this damned village's weapon. Is it my fate to be the weapon of the place that hates me, is it my fate to be miserable and weak. Is it my fate to love the village that will only scorn me in return, to wake up and realize that being Hokage is a pipedream, IS THAT MY FATE," Naruto screamed.

"I guess it is then Naruto-san," Neji replied.

Naruto only saw red, he got a 1 tailed cloak and jumped at Neji out of sheer rage and then… stopped.

"Fine, you just signed your death warrant next match in the finals, there is no god that could possibly save you now, you only have a month to live, hope you have fun," spat Naruto.

Neji was silent and terrified of the chakra he had seen right now.

The Sandaime was wondering where he went wrong to make Naruto's view on life so bleak.

Kakashi realized that he was actually worse than trash, for he had completely abandoned his comrades.

Hinata was horrified the boy she idealized had been crushed by this village so horribly.

All the Konoha genin were shocked by Naruto's outburst and felt guilty for never helping him in his childhood.

The proctor cleared his throat and said, "Everyone get off and let's start the next match," then broke into a fit of coughing.

Naruto just went to the wall and just sat and looked at the screen in rage.

"**Naruto I am sorry for having made your life so difficult, can you ever forgive me," Kyuubi apologetically said.**

'Of course you already told me that the red-eyed bastard screwed you up and made you hurt everyone,' Naruto responded.

On the board it said, *Gaara No Sabaku vs. Rock Lee*

"Lee please do what I told you to do," Naruto said.

"Of course Naruto-kun, thank you for your advice and thank you for protecting the village," replied Lee.

The proctor yelled, "Hajime!"

Lee took of his weights and activated the first gate and threw his weights at Gaara his sand tried to catch them but they were too heavy, he hadn't activated his sand armor yet so Gaara broke a few ribs and coughed some blood while he flew into the wall.

Everyone from Suna was amazed at what happened in their wildest dreams they could never imagine someone hurting Gaara like that.

Gaara got up, except he was now possessed by Shukaku.

"**Your blood is going to be delicious, I am going to enjoy killing you," **he growled.

He unplugged the top of his casket and shouted, "Sabaku Sōsō(Sand waterfall funeral)."

Since Lee was feeling the effects of the 1st gate he was still a bit too weak to fight it off and was hit by it.

Gaara started to pound him even more with the sand, after a few minutes of this Lee was able to activate his other gates.

"Kaimon (Gate of Opening)"

He ran at Gaara.

"Kyumon(Gate of Healing)"

He punched Gaara into the air and his veins started to bulge.

"Seimon (Gate of Life)"

His skin turned red as he leapt into the air.

"Shomon (Gate of Pain)"

He started to punch Gaara while in the air.

"Tomon (Gate of Limit)"

He started to pound Gaara everywhere. He then got ready to smash Gaara into the ground, but closed his eyes in pain for a moment. This gave Gaara the opportunity to switch out with a sand clone. Lee smashed the clone into the ground and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"**Naruto, he isn't down yet, Gaara is still fine and Shukaku is pulling the strings now," Kyuubi warned.**

'Can you give me a 1-tailed cloak for a minute and make my voice sound like yours,' Naruto asked.

"**Yes what are you planning," Kyuubi asked suddenly confused.**

'You'll see," Naruto said with a smirk.

As Gaara's sand snaked toward Lee, Naruto jumped down and smashed on the ground and said, **"Shukaku-chan what the fuck do you think you are doing in my town? This is my territory these people are for me to torment or kill, not you. Do you want to be put in your place you piece of shit? Just go back in the seal and let Gaara back out or I am going to beat you back in, got that you piece of shit, now listen to your better and go back in," **Naruto growled.

Shukaku nearly shit himself from the killing intent; most people including the third were terrified, even though it wasn't directed to them.

Naruto was praying to whichever Supreme Being there was that Shukaku would buy the bluff.

It worked and Gaara was back, "W-w-what happened, mother took over because I tasted my own blood and felt pain. I have never been hurt before, Naruto what are you doing here?" Gaara asked.

The Proctor called the match, "Winner is Gaara by outside interference."

Naruto jumped back up and collapsed, 'Damn my body can't handle your chakra yet, huh Kyuubi."

"**Yeah I guess so we can train in that as well for the next month and with my cooperation your body should be able to advance faster since I will help make you stronger faster, the only drawback is that your appetite will double. Also are you fucking crazy, you tried to fucking bluff a biju, a fucking biju hell even your mother wouldn't have talked to me like that without the seal protecting her," **Kyuubi responded.

Then he jumped up.

"Wait no one answered my question, what was Naruto doing," Gaara asked a bit more annoyed.

Gai came over to Naruto and said, "Thank you Naruto-kun your flames of youth are truly high, and I don't know how I could thank you for saving Lee."

"Teach me taijutsu," Naruto quickly said.

"Shouldn't my eternal rival teach you that," Gai asked.

"He doesn't teach me anything, and also your taijutsu could probably crush his, you don't need to teach me goken (strong fist) but I would like to learn some sort of taijutsu from you since my teachers taught me many things wrong. My muscle memory problem is one I already fixed, since I can enter and leave my mindscape at any time I can get rid of the wrong muscle memory I have and put in new ones even, but will still need to practice it for it to be truly natural," Naruto responded.

'This child could be a taijutsu prodigy if he has gotten rid of the muscle memory problem,' Gai thought.

"I will happily teach you the youthful arts of taijutsu," Gai enthusiastically said and then did his signature nice guy pose.

"Thanks, Gai-sensei," Naruto happily said.

The next match was Chouji vs. Dosu.

*Exactly as it happened in Canon*

"Everyone who won would you *cough* come to pick up a card from the box and based on your number you will be matched *cough* up with someone else," Hayate said.

Naruto, "1."

Neji, "2."

Gaara, "3."

Kakashi, "I will go for Sasuke, 4."

Temari, "5."

Shikamaru, "6."

Kankuro, "7."

Shino, "8."

Dosu, "9."

Ino, "10."

Hayate, "So the matches will go like this, 1st match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga. 2nd match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara No Sabaku. 3rd match: Temari No Sabaku vs. Shikamaru Nara. 4th match: Kankuro No Sabaku vs. Shino Aburame. 5th match: Ino Yamanaka vs. Dosu Kinuta."

"Now go train for a month and go to the stadium at 9:00 a.m. sharp."

"Time to kick ass, Dattebayo," Naruto shouted.

"It seems fate has favored me today," Neji said.

"Finally I am free of my insanity and will enjoy my match with the Uchiha," Gaara happily said.

"Damn, I get the lazy ass," Temari said with annoyance.

"Damn, I get a troublesome woman," Shikamaru said lazily.

"This fight will be fun," Kankuro confidently said.

"I can definitely win," Shino said.

"I will beat you and impress Sasuke-kun," Ino shouted.

"I lucked out and got the little girl playing ninja this fight will be easy," Dosu said with a smirk.

"Everyone, come at the stadium in a month from now at 9a.m. sharp, those late for their match will be disqualified," Hayate said.

*1 day later*

Naruto's Apartment

Naruto was busy reading all the files Orochimaru had given him, and his face was stuck in a scowl of pure rage, he wanted to rip the seal of and let Kyuubi go to town on the people of Konoha, but Naruto knew that killing everyone wouldn't get rid of his pain or bring him peace so he decided to only kill the clan heads because they had to die, they could not live, not after what they have done.

He did a small katon jutsu, he had learned during the mindscape when he was becoming smarter and bettering his chakra control, to destroy the files.

Someone came and knocked on his door, it was Sakura.

"Sakura what do you want," Naruto asked very confused.

"I-I-I want to apologize for how I treated you I had always treated you horribly even though all you wanted was a friend and didn't understand how to interact with people from your horrible abuse, I feel horrible for having had a part in making your life worse. Can you forgive me and let us start again," Sakura asked pleadingly.

Naruto was shocked, in his wildest dreams he had never imagined Sakura showing him such kindness.

"It's okay what's done is done, all we can do is move on and not repeat the mistakes we made once before. Anyway I was wondering what happened to you and Sasuke while I was knocked out," Naruto asked.

"Well it was insane and really sucked."

*Flashback Start*

After Naruto fell, the grass-nin asked, "Kukukukuku Sasuke-kun are you stronger than him, oh I hope so, because if not I will have no fun."

"S-s-shut up you freak I can easily crush you," Sasuke shouted while shivering.

"Sasuke-kun you may be smarter than Naruto but unlike him you are a coward now shut up and fight her," Sakura yelled.

Sasuke stood there for a moment in silence and he realized he was being too much of a wimp and needed to fight or they would all die. He activated his Sharingan which now had two tomoe in each eye and ran towards the grass-nin. They exchanged punches and they were about equal, then the grass-nin started to run around him at intense speeds, his Sharingan was able to keep track of the grass-nin. Orochimaru thought to himself, 'Sasuke-kun is so strong and I will be able to make his sharingan into 3 tomoes, if Kabuto-kun takes care of Anko-chan.' Then the grass-nin started to get into a fistfight with Sasuke again, except a lot faster this time. Sasuke was frustrated, he could keep up just fine with the damn grass-nin, but now she was too damn fast for him. He thought, 'If a fucking genin can crush me so bad then how can I beat HIM, I need to be stronger.' He got a bunch of ninja wire in his hands and jumped of the tree, wrapped the wire around a branch and swung around about to hit the grass-nin in the back but she dodged it too fast for him to see even with his Sharingan. 'Shit she is too damn fast I need to be able to SEE,' Sasuke thought furiously. His eyes developed a new tomoe. 'I can SEE, now I can win,' Sasuke thought happily. Orochimaru was thrilled he had been able to make Sasuke develop a new tomoe.

*With Anko*

'I have to find him, and beat him. Even if I die,' she thought with determination.

Kabuto was dressed with an Anbu mask, 'Even though she is only a tokubetsu Jonin, Orochimaru-sama told me not to underestimate her.'

He dropped down in front of her and said, "Sorry Anko-chan, but Orochimaru-sama will not allow you to interfere with his little game so you have to die or you could just get out of here."

"Never, sensei has to die today and some pathetic lackey isn't going to stop me," Anko screamed.

"So be it," he said as he activated his Chakura No Mesu (Chakra Scapel) and ran toward her.

She ran towards him and they started to trade blows, Anko in her rage wasn't able to get anywhere and Kabuto was continuously cleanly cutting her tendons. "Ah, too bad Anko-chan, you had so much potential once, but by wallowing in your sadness you have become pathetic, absolutely pitiful, Orochimaru-sama's personal apprentice and yet you are only tokubetsu jonin, his other student Kushina-chan had become an S-class nin, almost as feared as her lover the yondaime. You let your emotions get the best of you so you act so pathetic, you make me sick. It is really too bad you let your emotions get the better of you, you could have been so much but now you are only trash. Well I guess we can play another time, Konoha Anbus are coming in, bye."

Anko lay there on the ground in frustration, and resolved to train harder after this.

*Back with Sasuke*

"So, Sasuke-kun my name is Orochimaru and think of this battle as a training session, you already learned a few jutsu from this, increased your stamina and got a new level of your Sharingan, and now here is a gift from me to you, if you like this power come and seek me you will get so much stronger than wallowing away in this village," Orochimaru said as he extended his neck and bit Sasuke, and he dropped a Heaven scroll for them.

*Rest of it is as in Canon, except no rain-nins the second time, Kabuto didn't want anyone interfering so he knocked them out on a whim*

*End Flashback*

"So, Sasuke got personally trained by the sannin, holy shit, that's awesome," Naruto said.

"So now you know Naruto, I hope you kick Neji's ass in the finals. I got an apprenticeship with the head of the medical office, since they saw great potential in me, I hope to stop being a liability and become a useful part of this team," Sakura said.

"That's great, see you at the finals," Naruto said as he closed the door.

**A.N.: Woo second chapter. Hope you liked it. For some reason I just had soooo much trouble with the flashback in the forest. The bashing had only lasted a chapter; I change my mind too much sometimes huh? Next Chap. Is the one month training, it will be at least 5000 words like this one, but if I can't make it long enough I might do the start of the tournament.**

**Bye guys.**

**-BurningSaiyan**


End file.
